The Host: A New Addition
by Bre J
Summary: We all know in the end Wanda ends up with Ian right? Well, what happens when there's a new addition to the everyday cave life? Sry. Suck at summeries. R&R Please!
1. Busted

"Hey what's up? I'm Jamie Stryder and I'm what I guess you'd call your brother, and this is what happened. Okay, One night Mel and I were looking for food in the house of a spirit... Jared was apperently there and Mel thought he was a spirit so she tried to get away but couldn't... That's how they met.

"After that day we all stayed togather instead of going our seperate ways. It was for "Security Purposes", or that's what they told me. Personally I think it was for the sex. I mean he _was _the only guy she knew who was 1) still human and 2) NOT her brother. So why not. Normally in bigger groups everyone lasts longer." I paused for a moment not how to proceed.

"Come on Jamie! before someone catches us!"

'Just calm down Ian I don't wanna mess this up!" I basically yelled at him; which was unnessisary considering he was not two feet away from me.

"Hey Jamie, here comes Wanda," Ian whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Crap!" I squall, pushing away the new foun object I haven't been away from sice Jared brought it back from a raid. "Ian over her, quick, to Doc's." We took off running down the volcanic rock hallway.

"Won't do you any good. That's where I'm going." Wanda called from the other end of the hall making us freeze in our tracks. "Put it behind your back before she sees it," I whisper hoarsly to Ian.

"Better yet, the back of my pants," he said sticking the camera halfway down the back of his pants and covering the other half with the back of his shirt.

"Hey guys!" Wanda said walking up to us. Stepping closer to Ian she gave him an embrace, and then stopped with a funny look on her face. She jerked her arm back and in her hand was the camera.

"I- I um..." Ian stuttered.

Cutting him off she says, "Yea know what, I don't even wanna know this time." Stepping back she smerked and muttered under her breath " 'Cause we _all_ know how _that _turned out last time."

"Uh..." Ian fumbled with the words.

"Okay, tell me later, I'm late for my appointment with Doc."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said.

"Uh-hu," she said skeptically.

"Come on Ian,lets go before something happens that everyone will regret," I said as I dragged him down the hall away from Wanda.

She waved bye and continued on her way to the hospital wing.


	2. It's a boy!

Chapter 2

"Ian?" Wanda called as she walked into their room, where I was perched on theside of their bed with the camera.

"Yeah?" he spun around on his heals and stopped suddenly. "What's wrong?"

My head snapped up.

"Why are you crying?" I asked, conserned.

She smiled. "Oh, I'm just so happy. Soooo, what are you going to name your son Ian?" Her face lit up.

"Wh- wh- what?" he asked kinda stunned.

"It's a boy, Ian!" Wanda squeeled in joy while she was jumping up and down.

"It's a boy!" he repeated louder sounding like Kyle only with a softer tone.

Suddenly Ian had her up in his arms awinging her around. I ducked down off the bed just as her feet swung through the air where my head had once been.

" I think I'll give you guys sometime to talk..." I said, leaving the room, while dragging the camera along with me making sure I saved what we'd finished. Wanda will love the gift!


	3. The 'school project'

Chapter 3

"To the left, no!, the left!"

"This my left!" Freedom squalled.

"Your other left! Okay good."

A pause.

"Freedom, now tell the camera what you think of what's happened."

"Well," he began, "when she first came here, my Mom told my brother and I not to go near her, but now that all this is over, Wanda is one of my best friends. You 'New Addition' are now part of our growing family circle. You are one of a kind and will receive more attention than anyone I've ever know."

"Great!" I said, shuttling off the camera.

"Now what?" Freedom asked.

"All we need is shots of Wanda over the next few months ,and that's it."

"I can't belive something as small as Wanda can carry another human." he said.

"Wanda's strong," That's all I had to say about the matter.

We walked down the hall tords Ian and Wanda's room.

"Hey Wanda," I called walking into their room, "Show us your belly."

She got off the edge of the bed and slid the hem of her ragged flannel shirt to her upper stomach.

I turned on the camera and said, "Okay now, the day we found out you were a boy. Over the next few months we will document Wanda's groth."

"What's this for?" she questioned.

"Oh, just a school project," I lied slyly.

Slinking out of the room, I saved everything and shutt off the camera to take a nap.


	4. Hospital?

Chapter 4

I woke up waaay earlier than usual. It was still dark for pete's sake! What was wrong with me? Huh... guess I'll just get up and walk around. Since Ian and Wanda live togather, Jared and Melanie lived togather, Kyle and Sunny live togather, and I can't stand Uncle Jeb's snoring, I live alone; no one's here to accidently wake up.

Stalking quitely down the hallway, I realized that I should probably go ahead and bathe before anyone else wakes up.

I walked into my quite room and picked some clean cloths up off a hook (ha ha, underwear on a hook). I spun around quickly and walked out into the hall. OW! Since when was there a wall there?!

"Wait..." I thought to myself, "there wasn't a wall there a minute ago and if it was it wouldn't be breathing."

"Jamie?"

"Yea?" I breathed a sigh of releif. It was just Ian.

"What are you doing up? It's too early for anyone to be up." Ian questioned drosilly.

"What are you doing up?" I shot back.

"Well, I heard something and decided to come and-" he broke off, "Wait, I asked you first"

"I woke up and decided to take a bath before anyone else got up cause I couldn't sleep."

"Oh..."

"So... Wanda made you come didn't she?"

"Psssh- No."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. I'm going back to bed... you stay out of trouble," he said leaving the room.

"Uhhh...Okay."

* * *

As I walked back to my room from my bath I realixed that Wanda was way smarter than I thought she was. Did she suspect something about her present? Heck, I did say 'The day we found out you were a boy'. C'mon... she had to know. Darn! I thought I was sly! Maybe that's just me wanting to be a spy again.

While walking by Ian and Wanda's room I heard an interesting bit of a conversation.

"Ian,no...I'm not doing that!"

"Wanda, you have to! Do you want what's best for your son or not?"

"I do, but what's best for him is right here."

"What if he's sick? Doc doesn't have the right supplies to take care of a baby!"

"We... we...Okay, I see your point but I don't like it," Wanda finally admitted.

"Okay then," Ian said, "here's my plan. You know that since motherhood is sooo respected, they won't make you put the baby through the operation..."

"Yea..."

"Just give a false address and have the baby at a hospital. You know they'll belive anything you say."

"Okay but I'll still be scared and you can't come with me."

"No but, who is one of your bestfreinds here who _is_ a spirit?"

"Sunny? No! We can't do that to her!"

"Well, the other day I was talking to her about it and she said she'd love to do it. So case closed, the baby's being born in a hospital."

Ian quickly ran out in the hall before Wanda could protest, and just my luck he ran into me.

"Jamie? How much of that did you hear"

"Uh... just enough." I dropped my towl and took off running down the hall.


	5. NakedBoy

Chapter 5

Considering the fact that I change in my room and the only thing I had brought with me was my underwear, soap, and a towel, I must have been a funny picture. Imagine it. A tall gangley kid running down the hall at full speed in nothing but his underwear; only to run right into his teacher. That even made me laugh, eventhough that was exactly what happened to me.

About the time Sharon picked herself up off the floor and got a good look at me in all my half-naked glory, she was bloodred, holding back a laugh. Wait... A laugh? Sharon, laugh? No, that isn't possible... Is it?

"So... um, does this have anything to do with the project I didn't assign?" she asked with what seemed like what could possibly be a smile.

"She told you?" I asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh yea, she told me."

An awkward pause as she glanced at me with amusement and then naked-boy (yep, that's me) was out of there, down the hall, and in his room like a speeding bullet.


End file.
